


Glow

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Pretty Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wincest - Freeform, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets infected by fairy blood and becomes even more ridiculously pretty.  Sam has to fight off every red blooded male, while wrestling with his own urges. Sam loses the wrestling match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to AO3, this story has been posted at LJ so if it looks familiar that's why. Hope you enjoy!

The first rule to remember about fairies is that Walt Disney didn't know shit about them. They are not fireflies or adorable little girls that dance about or flutter like snowflakes, no matter how much they may look like they are. Fairies are vicious, miserable, little motherfuckers who like nothing more than to screw with humans. Sam didn't think Dean forgot that exactly, he was always just so sure he could handle anything that he got careless for a moment. Which was how he ended up with tiny, sharp teeth embedded in his thumb and a fairy dribbling a few drops of her blood into the wound.

Dean had been sure a few drops of fairy blood would be no big deal. Sam had been equally sure it would be.When, about a day later, Dean started to glow, Sam was pretty sure he had won that argument.

Three days after the fuck up in the fairy ring, Sam was afraid he was starting to go insane, that Dean was going to drive him straight into the nut house. The glow wasn't obvious in daylight or any light at all for that matter. The only time it showed up was in the dark. It was like sleeping with a nightlight and Sam found that sort of comforting. The problem was that even though the glow wasn't obvious in the light, you could still tell it was there. At least Sam could tell. He found himself staring at Dean's eyes, hazel before but now green like a cat's eyes. Dean's lips were impossibly more full and Sam found himself wanting to run his fingers along them and really, really wanting to kiss them. Except he didn't. He _didn't_. Dean was his _brother_ for God's sake and his chiseled bone structure and suddenly translucent skin and tight muscles and fuck-Sam needed to get out of this room before he started ripping Dean's clothes off. Since he was pretty sure Dean would beat the shit out of him before he could even get his over shirt off (which he _didn't_ want to do anyway), Sam suggested they grab a bite at the dive down the street from the hotel. Sam wouldl bring the laptop and research how to get rid of fairy blood and Dean could hustle them up some cash at the pool tables.

As soon as they walked through the door, Sam realized that this could be the worst idea he's ever had. And that something'was seriously screwed up. The women in the bar gave Dean the once over as he walked in and then turned back to whatever they were doing. The men, however, eyed his brother like he was water in the desert. Dean was used to attracting attention in places like this., but not from all of the men and none of the women. 

"We in a gay bar, Sammy?" Dean asked noticing the looks.

"Don't think so." Sam replied uneasily. He hadn't thought that Dean would have the same effect on every other male they came across as he had on him. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen this coming. The glamour had his own brother wanting to fuck Dean senseless. It was definitely the glamour, Sam told himself, it _was_. He had tried explaining to Dean about the change in his looks, but Dean had looked in the mirror and said he couldn't see any difference. Sam didn't know if that meant Dean was the vainest person ever; had no clue how hot he actually was; or that the fairies had put a glamour on him that the affected person couldn't see. The last one had Sam's vote. Dean was pretty damn hot before the fairies, and hadn't really given a damn about his looks. Sam trying to convince him he was way more hot now had not gone over well. And had gotten him some strange looks from Dean.

Dean shrugged, he didn't care as long as there was a pool table, marks with cash, a good cheeseburger and beer on tap. He didn't make it more than a few steps toward the booth he's headed for before he's surrounded by men. Men in suits, rednecks, bikers doesn't matter, they all wanted Dean.

"Hey!" Dean tried to keep it light. " A little space here guys. I need to get to my table."

"Plenty of room at our table, gorgeous" is what he gets back from a pair of huge, tattooed bikers.

"I don't think you're his type," a large jock said. " I think I'd show him a much better time."

"Let's let these guys work their issues out and you and I can have a drink and get out of here." This from an older gentleman in a suit, as half a dozen other men tried to make their cases.

Sam would have laughed at the expression on Dean's face if he hadn't been so terrified of what was likely to happen. He had to get Dean out of here before they all decided to share. He took a step forward, drew himself up to his full height and said "Back off assholes, he's with me."

Dean tensed as a dozen pairs of unfriendly eyes locked on Sam.

"With you?" one of the bikers snickered, eyeing Sam up and down, taking in the laptop and shaggy hair. "Don't think you're man enough for him college boy."

"What you think doesn't really interest me." Sam challenged. When he let the aw shucks, puppy dog persona go Sam could look just as dangerous as Dean or Dad and he put his all into trying to back these guys off. If it got to fighting, he and Dean might make it out, but there were an awful lot of them. "Now back off."

The biker just laughed, put his hand on the back of Dean's neck and tried to pull him forward for a kiss.  
Dean and Sam both flew into action, Dean smashing a fist to the nose of the man trying to kiss him and Sam taking on the other biker. Within minutes the whole place was in chaos, with all the men fighting each other for possession of Dean, while trying to avoid damaging him. Sam and Dean left their bikers unconscious on the floor and headed full speed for the door while the melee continued around them. Racing to the Impala, they jumped in and sped back to the privacy of their room.

Sam locked the door and pulled the curtains plunging the room into darkness. He didn't want anyone seeing Dean through the window. Dean sat on the bed near the door, glowing with enough light to guide Sam to the lamp on the bedside table. When the light came on Dean looked at Sam with a bewildered expression.

"What the fuck just happened, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "I tried to tell you about the glamour Dean."

"You told me I looked different, my eyes changed color or some shit."

"Apparently you look like every man's fantasy sex object."

"Apparently? Don't you know for sure?" Dean's eyes were wide. "How do I look to you Sammy?"

What a loaded question. Sam wondered what Dean would say if he told him the truth. That Dean looked like sin personified. Like lust. Like every desire Sam had ever had. That he had looked like that to Sam forever, since way before they had met any fucking fairies. He opened his mouth to tell Dean something, anything but the truth, but Dean beat him to it.

"Never mind, I think I know. Is that a banana in your pocket Sammy or do you just want to fuck me too?"

Sam felt his erection pressing against his jeans and forced his eyes to meet Dean's. Dean's face was closed off, but he couldn't hide with his eyes. Sam wasn't sure what exactly he saw there, but thought it might be want, might be need. He opened his mouth to say no, of course not, but what came out was yes.

"I've always wanted you Dean. As long as I can remember."

"Really. And you're just mentioning it now when I'm an enchanted sex object?"

"It's never come up before. Although these last few days have been torture. That was why I suggested going out tonight. I didn't think I could be here with you alone and not have you find out how I feel, how I've always felt. And I was pretty sure you'd kill me if I tried anything."

"Never know until you try." And suddenly Dean was in front of Sam pressing his lips up to his in a kiss that was everything Sam had ever dreamed it would be. Sam gasped as Dean broke off the kiss and began to pull his shirt off. "Come on Sammy, if we're gonna do this we're gonna do it all the way."

"Dean," Sam hesitated. "you've never said....I mean are you sure the glamour isn't working on you? Do you really want to do this?"

"I told you Sam. I don't look any different. I don't feel any different. If you're sure you want this, I'm good to go." As he was been talking, Dean had continued to undress and now he was completely naked in front of Sam and there was no way he could hide just how good to go he was.

Sam just stared at Dean for a moment and then had to look away. Dean was so beautiful now it almost hurt to look at him, but Sam missed _his_ Dean. His own original beautiful Dean.

"What's wrong Sammy," Dean asked softly "You know you don't have to do this."

"I want to see you, Dean. The real you, not the fairy blood you. What if I never see you again?"

Dean was kissing him again, his hands running up and down Sam's sides, removing his shirt, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. "Just close your eyes Sammy. You know who I am. It's never been about what you can see."

Dean moved away from Sam and lay down on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow and looking appreciatively at Sam. "Might want to take those boots off." was all he said.

Sam finished undressing and climbed onto the bed, lying down facing Dean. Now that he was where he always wanted to be he was strangely hesitant. He'd been with men before, taken the initiative, but this was _Dean_ and he was a little lost. Dean solved the problem by wrapping a hand around the back of Sam's neck and pulling him in for another kiss, rolling back and pulling Sam half on top of him. His other hand moved to Sam's cock , sliding up and down in a rhythm that soon had Sam groaning into his mouth. Sam broke the kiss and began to kiss his way down his brother's body nibbling and sucking on his nipples and tonguing down his abdomen until his mouth closes over the head of Dean's cock. Dean gasped and tried to arch his hips up, but Sam held him still as his mouth slid up and down, tongue working until Dean started to whimper.

"Jesus, Sammy you're pretty good at this. Done it before?"

Sam raised his head and looked at Dean seriously. "Yes I've been with other guys. Does that bother you?"

"Not if it taught you to suck cock like that. Can't wait to see how you fuck. Just don't expect me to be as good right away. You're my first time with a guy."

"Dean Winchester admitting I'm better at something than he is. I think I hear hell freezing over."

"Fuck you, Sam. I'll catch up. Just give me some time to practice."

"Oh, you'll get practice all right, don't worry about that. "

 

Sam got up and went into the bathroom to grab a bottle of conditioner. Returning to the bed he lay back down and kissed Dean. "Not the best lube, but it's all we've got for this time. I could just suck you off, but if you really want to fuck we're going to need something to slick up with." Looking back into Dean's face he let out a gasp.

"What is it Sam," Dean asked in alarm.

"Damn, Dean." Sam replied. " You're glowing so bright I can see it with the lights on."

Dean just grinned. "Must be 'cause I'm so hot I'm practically incandescent."

Sam snorted. "Jerk."

"Try to relax," Sam said as he sucked Dean back down and gently thrust one lubed finger into Dean's ass. He slid his slicked finger in and out enjoying Dean's gasps as it slid over his prostate. When he worked his way up to three fingers sliding easily, Sam moved back up Dean's body to give his gasping mouth a deep kiss. "Ready?" he asked, closing his eyes against the almost blinding brightness coming off of Dean. Dean just nodded, unable to speak. Sam pushed Dean's legs up to his chest and slowly began to enter his brother. Dean moaned as Sam breached him and Sam stopped. "Too much?" he asked. "Do you want to stop?"

"If you stop now, Sam I will kill you. Keep going."

Sam continued to push in slowly until he was fully inside Dean. He bent down to give Dean another kiss and uses his hand to stroke Dean's cock. Gently he began to move his hips, thrusting deeply inside Dean, hitting his sweet spot with every stroke.

"Harder Sam, God" Dean moved his hips up into Sam's thrusts and Sam began to fuck Dean hard. Dean was moaning and Sam's hand jerked his cock harder until Dean came with a yell and a flash like lightning. Sam was slamming into Dean now, and as good as Dean was feeling, Sam was feeling even better, because Dean was the tightest fit he'd ever had, tighter even than Jess and Sam was in heaven. A few more hard thrusts had Sam shuddering through his own climax. He pulled out and flopped down beside Dean, breathing out a satisfied sigh and opening his eyes to stare at his brother. He felt a huge grin spread over his face.

 

"Something funny?" Dean asked.

"You're you!"

"Of course I'm me. Who else would I be? Were you thinking of someone else while you were fucking me?"

"No, I mean you're you! The glamour is gone. I can see you."

"Oh."

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy about this? You'll be able to go out in public again."

"It's just ...until the fairies made me... you didn't..

Sam was an expert at deciphering Dean-speak.

"You've always been beautiful Dean. Always will be. And I told you I've wanted to do this forever. I just didn't think you wanted to."

"Well I do. Hey, am I still glowing? Because that could suck if we're hunting at night."

"Nope, that's gone too."

"Think we blew a fuse?" Dean asked sleepily.

"Must have." replied Sam and reached over to turn out the light. He pulled Dean back against him and fell asleep to the sound of his brother breathing in the dark.


End file.
